Binders, such as ring binders, are commonly fabricated in a three-ply construction. In this construction, three rigid or semi-rigid rectangular inserts or stiffener panels are heat-sealed between two sheets of cover material. Of the three stiffener panels generally used, two of them approximate in size the back and front panels of the binder. The third panel is a narrower insert strip disposed between the two larger panels to form the spine panel of the binder. The inner and outer plastic sheets are fused together or heat-sealed around their peripheral edges. The sheets are also sealed transversely between the adjacent, transverse edges of the cover panel inserts and the spine panel inserts. The transverse seals form the hinge areas of the binder. U.S. Pat. No. 3,195,924 is typical of this type of binder construction.
The stiffener panels are typically made of relatively thick, relatively rigid material, such as cardboard, fiberboard or corrugated paper, which is commonly referred to as chipboard. The chipboard may be made of solid chipboard material or may be of a laminate construction such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,931,346. The inner cover and the outer cover may be made of a thin sheet of any fabric, paper or plastic material, but most commonly are made of a thermoplastic material, such as polyvinyl chloride (PVC) or polypropylene, that is readily joined at the edges of the inner and outer covers along the periphery of the substrate by heat welding, or by electronic welding, such as ultrasonic or radio frequency (RF) welding. The above type of ring binder—frequently referred to in the art as a “plastic binder”—is typically made as follows: First, a pair of matching sheets of opaque thermoplastic material, typically PVC, are positioned on opposite sides of one or more stiffening members arranged to define a front cover panel, a spine panel and a rear cover panel. Next, the sheets are welded together, typically by RF welding, around their respective peripheries. In addition, the sheets are also typically RF welded together along a pair of hinge lines on opposite sides of the spine panel. Finally, a paper-retaining ring mechanism, typically a 3-ring mechanism that either snaps open and closed via a spring loaded mechanism, or which opens and closes via a locking mechanism, is attached to either the spine or to one of the covers. Looseleaf ring binder covers in accordance with the above description are shown for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,600,346 and 5,785,445, which are hereby incorporated by reference for their teachings of binder construction.
The binder can also have a clear or transparent cover such as a plastic cover over the outside to hold and protect front and/or rear cover labels and a spine label. In this construction, the clear sheet covers most of the outside of the binder. The clear sheet is sealed to the opaque PVC sheets at its vertical edges and its bottom edge, and is sealed to the hinges, typically by the same sealing technique as is used to seal the opaque sheets together, and typically at the same time. The space between the clear sheet and the opaque PVC sheets thus forms typically three pockets: a front pocket at the front of the binder, a rear pocket at the rear of the binder, and a spine pocket at the spine of the binder. A full size sheet of printed paper such as a report cover can be inserted into the front pocket; a spine-sized piece of paper can be inserted into the spine pocket for labeling the spine; and a full size sheet of printed paper or back cover can be inserted into the rear pocket, thus giving the binder a professional appearance and allowing the user to quickly determine the contents of the binder whether the binder is laying flat and closed on a desk or is placed upright on a bookshelf with only the spine and its label facing outward. Binders of this construction are sometimes called window binders or view binders. An example of such a view binder is shown in FIGS. 1 and 2.
It can be difficult to label the spines of view binders. The clear or transparent overlay underneath which the user is expected to slide a spine label typically clings somewhat tightly to the binder spine making insertion of the label difficult, especially insertion of a label made of lightweight paper stock. For such spine labels, users sometimes resort to opening the binder and laying it flat on a surface such as a table in order to relieve sufficient pressure at the clear cover over the spine in order to allow insertion of the spine label into the spine window. Laying the binder flat is particularly inconvenient when the binder is full. Also, removing the label from the spine window in order to re-label the binder spine can be difficult because of the tight fit of the label into the spine window and the friction created thereby. Thus, there is a need for an improved binder that addresses one or more of the above drawbacks. The present invention satisfies this need.